


Her Compliance will be Rewarded

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Brainwashing, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Greatest Strength and Greatest Weakness, Hydra, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: can you write a fic where Jemma gets brainwashed in S2:   What if Jemma had been Brainwashed by Hydra....and what if they had attacked rather than Real Shield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Her Compliance Will Be Rewarded:

It was late into the night as Fitz sat hunched over his work station. He knew he should be sleeping. That being tired only made his aphasia worse and made him a bear to be around. But tonight, he just couldn’t quiet his mind. 

Skye was gone, taken to a safe house only Coulson and May knew about. Him hiding Skye’s transformation seemed to have been the final straw between him and Jemma. The look of betrayal she’s had in her eyes as he’d run by to get Bambino still hurt. 

Or so he’d thought.

In the last 24 hours he’d seen a marked change in Jemma, not a bad change, but a drastic change none the less. It was as if all the awkwardness and hard feelings she’d been harboring were suddenly gone. She brought him lunch and tea throughout the day with a bright smile. A real one. Not the fake strained one she and practically everyone else had been using with him since his accident. Her hands found their way back onto his shoulders as he worked, nails scraping along his back absently. And when they had watched a movie with the team last night she had plopped down next to him and nestled against him in a way she hadn’t done since before his accident. 

It was as if the med pod hadn’t happened. It was as if she had never left him.

Initially her behavior had scared him, caused him to just stare at her dumbfounded and Mack to hover nearby ready to diffuse a bomb. That fear had rapidly given way to excitement. As he found himself leaning into her touches, having missed the gentle gestures. He had missed her. Plain and simple. But now....he couldn’t quiet that nagging voice in the back of his head that something was wrong. 

With a sigh he scrubbed his face, it was 2 am and he couldn’t wake her now, but vowed that first thing in the morning he would talk to her. Well try. If his cursed brain and mouth could manage to work together long enough to have a decent conversation with her that didn’t leave one or both of them in tears at the end. 

He was about to leave when he noticed an alert on his computer screen. One of the servers was offline. Fitz groaned and grabbed his tool kit. The longer it was down the bigger the risk to the bases security. And with Skye gone he was the only one that could fix it. 

The halls were empty this time of night. The base still not fully staffed as Coulson continued to find those that had survived the fall scattered across the world. 

The server room was empty, the hum of the many panels the only sound and Fitz went to work pulling the drawers to see where the problem was. By the time he reached the fifth panel he was beginning to think it was a false alarm. Until he pulled it opened and the sight inside caused his breath to hitch painfully in his chest. A thumb drive had been inserted into one of the ports, Hydra’s hideous symbol staring back at. him. 

“What the hell?” he muttered reaching to pull it out when a soft voice caused him to jump.

“Fitz.” 

Fitz spun eyes wide with fear, only to double over in relief when he saw Jemma at the door. The relief only lasting for a matter of seconds. She was dressed in a tact suit with her hair pulled back. As if she was going on a mission. To his knowledge there were no missions scheduled for at least a few days. Though its not like they hadn’t told him about missions before. 

“Jemma?” he questioned feeling the need to take a step back from his best friend. “What are you doing up? Do you have a mission?” He managed to stammer out. 

“You need to move away from here, now” she said holding out her hand to him, beckoning him away. 

Fitz pointed inside the panel “I got to get this out, we might have been brea-” he started. 

Jemma took an urgent step towards him, “You need to get away from there now.” A small growl escaping her lips as Fitz did the opposite and stepped farther away, warily eyeing his tool box on the floor. “Please Fitz,” she begged a whining coming from behind the wall. “Your compliance will be rewarded.”

Fitz’s head whipped back to her and panic overwhelmed him. That was the phrase they had used on Donnie, he’d read it in the mission debrief. Unable to help himself he ran to her, looking her properly in the eyes for the first time in months, and was horrified by what he saw. Her expression was nearly vacant. Gone was the life and curiosity he so loved so much. 

“What did they do to you?” he breathed.

She didn’t get a chance to answer, the wall he had just been standing in front of exploding. Fitz acted on instinct, diving on top of Jemma, shielding her from the worst of the blast, and sending them crashing to the floor.

Fitz cried out as rubble his his back and head, his world spinning, and vision rapidly fading to black. He looked down at Jemma, just needing to assure himself that she was okay. 

Jemma looked at him tears welling in her eyes, a shaking hand caressing his cheek. “Fitz, help me,” she whispered as he world completely faded to black and he slumped unconscious on top of her.

He didn’t hear the screams that followed. Jemma hissing at the intruders as they hauled him off of her, securing his arms behind his back, and then picking him up as if he were a child. 

“Don’t touch him!” she spat trying to pull away from the rough hands that grabbed at her. Trying to get to Fitz. 

The goons laughed and for the first time Jemma noticed the Hydra symbol on their jackets. “May! Mack! Help!” she started to scream a gloved hand instantly covering her mouth. Jemma didn’t understand why the alarms weren’t going off...at the very least that explosion had to draw some attention. Weren’t spies supposed to be light sleepers! 

It was then that Sunil Bakshi emerged through the smoke and rubble. As always dress in his impeccable suit, nose turning up at the dust getting on it. “Now Miss Simmons,” he purred stopping next to the one that held Fitz. “I must say I am rather impressed. You managed to break through the programming in record time. Less than 48 hours since the trigger was delivered...but we’ll fix that.” 

Jemma screamed again, though the sound was muffled by her captor. “Listen to the sound of my voice,” Bakshi started. Jemma shook her head, refusing to look him in the eyes, and started humming loudly to herself, drowning out his infuriating and toxic voice best she could. 

“Miss Simmons!” Bakshi nearly yelled grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. “You may think your so clever, But I have the upper hand now.” Jemma glared back defiantly until Bakshi motioned the agent holding Fitz forward. Relishing as the defiance in Jemma’s eyes gave way to fear. 

Bakshi stroked Fitz’s hair gently before grabbing the short curls tightly and causing him to groan in pain despite being unconscious. Jemma lashed out again, trying and failing to kick him. “Your precious Fitz, oh how you called for him in the early hours of your conditioning. Begging for him to help you, to forgive you, to come back to you. Such a bright boy, well before his accident, but it seems he is starting to recover well. And while I want him for Hydra....know Miss Simmons I will make him suffer beyond your wildest dreams if you do not comply. Perhaps a trip to the pool is in order....”

The hand over her mouth fell away, “Don’t hurt him, I’ll do whatever you want just please don’t hurt him.” Jemma said her voice barely above a whisper. In the distance she could hear the base mobilizing. And at one point sure she could hear Mack frantically calling out for Fitz. 

“For his sake, your compliance will be rewarded.”

********

Okay, I’m mean, anyone want to see it continued???? Leave a comment or drop me an Ask on Tumblr AGL03


	2. Chapter 2

"Fitz!" Mack yelled as he ran down the halls, still trying to find the source of the explosion that jolted him and pretty much everyone else awake nearly 10 minutes ago now. Many agents peered out of doors while a few braver ones ventured out in various states of dress. 

Mack's first stop had been Fitz's bunk, wanting to make sure the young engineer was alright and to be able to keep him close. Both to protect him should something bad be happening and to help him should the issue be something Fitz needed to fix. Only he found the bunk empty, the bed still neatly made as if he hadn't returned from working that day. That made his next stop Simmons bunk. The pair hadn't really been getting along, with the exception of the last day or so, where the Jemma he'd heard so much about made an appearance for the first time since he had known her. Doting on Fitz, bringing him tea, and being completely at ease around him and with this condition. However, her bunk was empty as well.

From there he'd checked the lab, lounge, garage, all hoping perhaps they had decided to just talk it out. And with every one of those places empty the feeling in his gut began to twist painfully.

"Damn it Turbo, where are you?" he muttered to himself heading towards the hall he suspected the explosion had come from. He could see light wisps of smoke curling on the ceiling, leaving a trail for him to follow. He approached the turn to the server room, freezing as he heard an unfamiliar voice speaking before something that made the blood in his veins turn to ice. 

"Hail Hydra!' echoing down the halls.

Mack slowly peered around the corner, now feeling as if he was going to be sick. He'd found Fitz and Simmons. Fitz was being carried by one of the goons, and even from this distance Mack could see blood tricking from a wound on his head. Simmons stood next to the goon, fussing over Fitz and his injury but making no move to get away or fight back. It was as if she was working with them. 

Just when Mack was about to move Sunil Bakshi emerged from the server room. His voice carrying down the halls. "Miss Simmons, as per our agreement you will be able to see to Mister Fitz once the base has been secured. Thanks to you, most of the bases security has been shut down and our men are entering from multiple points. Which agents pose the most danger and where is this Tool Box most likely to be kept."

Mack couldn't spare a moment to decipher what he was talking about with the tool box because Simmons answered without hesitation. "I will see to my reward when I see fit Bakshi," she hissed in a voice Mack didn't think the soft spoken agent was capable of. "Agents May and Morse pose the greatest physical threat. Agent Skye is off base and should be a nice bonus for Doctor Whitehall should be be able to get her location. She has recently acquired some powers that he will find quiet interesting. Agent Mackenzie a handful in his own right. Hunter is unpredictable, and it should be noted both of those two having grown quite fond and protective of Fitz here in my absence. And don't underestimate Coulson, the Tool Box is likely in his office. I have been unable to get in and properly scan it with the dwarves. Once your men secure the base I can do so."

Mack took a step back and felt a gentle hand on his own. He turned in a panic to see May there, having seen and heard everything as well. She pulled him down towards Coulson's office despite his small noises of protest. Fitz was back there literally helpless in the hands of the enemy. 

"Simmons is-" Mack started.

"Brainwashed," May hissed anger dancing in her eyes. Mack was about to question her on that but she beat him to it. "I've been here the whole time, you just didn't notice me running by. Bakshi used Fitz as leverage to get her to listen to the trigger again before I could do anything else. Listen, I'm going to get Coulson out and sound the evacuation alarm. The fewer hostages Hydra has the better. You find Bobbi and Hunter, get them into the vents, this is our base and no one knows it better than us."

Mack hesitated at the bend despite the booted footsteps of Bakshi's men now coming down the hall. "But they have Fitz," He protested. 

May looked at him stonily, "Fitz will be fine for now, you heard Simmons he is her reward for her compliance. The last thing that Simmons would ever do would allow anyone to hurt Fitz." Mack wanted to point out that from what he had seen she already had. May again demonstrating her uncanny ability to read people. "You haven't been here the whole time and if you think you know the whole story you are wrong. Fitz has been hurt but what Simmons did was for the better. They just need to sit down and talk about it once their emotions have cooled....they needed to learn to live without each other."

May went to leave, before speaking one last time "If anyone can help her break Hydra's control, its Fitz." With that May melted into the shadows and Mack ran back towards the residential wing hoping Bobbi and Hunter were still there. 

********

Coulson finished hastily putting on his tie as he ran into his office to find May there waiting for him. Only his schooled eyes noted the wave of relief that passed her features before she launched herself forward grabbing his arm. "What's going on?" Coulson demanded as May drug him across the room and shoved the Jump kit into his hands. 

"Hydra," May hissed now removing the secret panels to reveal the elevators. "Simmons was brainwashed while undercover in Hydra and now they are storming the base. They've already got Fitz and there are too many too fight-"

Coulson pulled away "Simmons and Fitz, they have them both! Then I need to stay and fight! I can't abandon them or the team right now!" he said the worry evident in his voice for the young pair. 

May's powerful grip did not let up as she forced him into the steel cage. "Without you there is no Shield," she said the evacuating Director also activating the evacuation alarm. She could only hope the distraction would buy her enough time. "And they know about Skye Phil, its only a matter of time before they find a way to track her location. You have to get to her first." 

The doors were pulled down Coulson watching her helplessly "Fitzsimmons?"

May hit the button and he began the decent "I'll take care of them," she said before disappearing from site. 

********

Fitz could feel his head pounding as he started to come around. His mind trying to to put the pieces together as he opened his eyes, startled to find himself looking at the ceiling of Coulson's office. With a start he realized he was laying on the old, worn couch that was kept in the corner. He tried to put his hands to his head and found they were bound before him as were his ankles, the simple site of his bound wrists sending it a crashing back.

"Jemma!" he shouted, sitting up, and regretting the action instantly as he stomach threatened to revolt the meager contents of his stomach. 

Her gentle hands were on his shoulder in a second, her voice in his ears shushing him as she helped him lay back down. A cool rag running along his face and soothing the pain. "I'm here Fitz, I'll always be here for you and I'll always protect you. You are mine and no one will ever hurt you again." she said. Fitz could feel the tears burning as he looked up into her eyes, the vacant look he seen in the server room before she'd pleaded for his help. She didn't remember she'd already left him. She frowned at his distress, "Fitz? Are you in a lot of pain? I can sedate-"

"No," Fitz said as forcefully as he could manage bringing his bound hands up to hers best he could. "What have they done to you Jemma?" he asked again.

And again, Jemma didn't answer him, this time Sunil Bakshi sneered from behind Coulson's desk. "She complied," He said simply with a devious smile on his face. It was only looking at Bakshi that Fitz noticed a few of the Dwarves buzzing around the room, clearly looking for something. Fitz had a horrible inclination of exactly what their quarry was. He wanted to snap back at him but Jemma had lifted his head slightly and pressed a bottle of water to his lips. Completely ignoring Bakshi at the moment. 

"You see Mister Fitz, we had to take a different approach when it came to getting Miss Simmons to comply with us. We had to give her incentive to lower those walls and her brilliant mind to let us in," he paused and held up the tablet he'd been toying with. The article from when they had saved Donnie at the Academy. "We gave her you, your safety, and you now. You are her reward."

Fitz pulled back, trying to melt into the couch. Being told he was how they got Jemma to lower her walls, that they used him to break her was like a punch to the gut. Jemma seemingly completely oblivious to they way they were discussing her as if she wasn't even there. Rather she continued fussing over his woulds and getting more water in him. Fitz obliged her a took another sip, "Where are the others? What have you done with them?" he asked afraid of the answer he was going to get. And found he was delighted by the flare of frustration that flashed across Bakshi's schooled features. Fitz did a quick scan around the room and found the Jump kit was missing, Coulson had gotten out.

"Will be in our custody shortly, like rats they ran into the tunnels but we shall flush them out," Bakshi said and Fitz snorted. This base was a maze of tunnels and vents, going into them without knowing where you were going could be disasterous. "Now Miss Simmons, your allotted time to care for you pet is up. I really must insist that you get back to work on locating the Tool Box or I will have to take Mister FItz away from you until you have completed your assignment." Fitz bristled at being called her pet but could only watch as Jemma narrowed her eyes in a way he knew Bakshi was playing with fire. That accompanied with the positively sickly sweet smile that crossed her currently ruby red lips. Brainwashed or no, no one talked to Jemma Simmons like that.

"I am happy to comply," she said though there was a touch of venom in her voice as pulled out the tablet that controlled the Dwarves. 

"Jemma, please you have to fi-" Fitz started getting interrupted nearly instantly.

Bakshi tisked as Jemma moved away from him, blue beams from the hovering devices now covering every surface in the room. "Mister Fitz, you keep that mouth of yours shut or I will be forced to gag you." 

Jemma didn't look up from her work, Fitz's breath hitching in his chest as Happy started on Coulson's desk, it was only a matter of time. "You touch so much as one hair on his head Mister Bakshi and I will make sure you die a slow and painful death, I am happy to comply. Though remember, you set the terms of the compliance, you gave him to me, he is mine and you shall not touch him, and you will keep our friends from taking him from me again." Fitz was startled by the admission, wondering how he could work this to his advantage. 

Bakshi looked livid but placated her, "Of course Miss Simmons, Mister Fitz shall not be harmed as long as everyone behaves as they should," sending a pointed look at his captive as he he could see Fitz's wheels turning. Happy beginning to chirp, breaking the stalemate, hovering over where Fitz knew the Tool Box's hidden compartment was, having hidden it there himself. 

Jemma anxiously tapped at the controls, a small frown appearing. "There is a box in there fitting the specifications," she started "but its compartment is biometrically locked, if we don't have Agent Coulson or a plasma torch we will be unable to access it." 

Fitz couldn't keep the pleased smile off of his face, his brain might not be working as it used too but he could still keep the likes of Hydra at bay. Bakshi saw the grin and rose from his seat in anger, Jemma instantly moving to block Fitz from his line of sight. "Don't you dare, he may have built it but he can't get you in there. I know Fitz and he would never make it so he could compromise the security." she hissed in warning, motioning to the men guarding the door "Send your minons there to the lab and get me the plasma cutters. It will take time but I assure you it will be quicker than those dolts finding Agent Coulson." 

Bakshi watched her carefully, motioning to two of his men that had been peering in. The disappeared with a salute and Bakshi sunk down resisting the urge to rub his temples. 

While Jemma had a small smirk in victory of her own, before she returned to Fitz's side. He had sat up best he could in his bindings, Jemma sitting down and forcefully pulling his head down into her lap and gently stroking his curls. Fitz considered fighting her, refusing the gesture no matter how good it felt, when a flash of blonde in the vent above where Bakshi worked. Bobbi. 

Fitz met her gaze and she gave a nod before disappearing into the darkness. She had heard everything, she knew that they wanted, and she would be damned if they were going to let them get it. 

To Be Continued....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys still enjoying it? Believe me your kudos and comments really keep me going and help the writing process along! Got a prompt for me? Send it to my Ask Box on Tumblr, AGL03

Coulson's office was thick with tension and Fitz lay dutifully with his head in Jemma's lap as they waited for the minion to return with the tool Jemma needed. Though he knew if Bobbi worked fast enough the tool they were after would be long gone before they could locate it in the lab. Jemma's organizational system a mystery to anyone but him. He used the silence to gather his thoughts, come up with a plan, because he needed to do something more than sit there as a piece of leverage for Jemma and no doubt the rest of the team. His presence restricting just what they could do to take the base back. Though his number one priority was breaking Jemma from the control once more. He'd thinks he'd done it before, in the server room before he'd blacked out, her beautiful eyes pleading with him to help her. And Leopold Fitz could never refuse Jemma Simmons. 

Jemma's fingers continued to run through his curls, though her eyes were locked on Bakshi, a predator guarding its prey from a circling threat. It was then it hit him. The control had broken in the server room after he'd been hurt, Bakshi had said they had used him to force her guard down, him as the incentive, him as her reward. If he was hurt it would break the terms and if the server room was any indication that was the loophole her brilliant mind needed to break the control. All it would take would be pressing the right buttons on both of them. 

With that Fitz set his plan into motion. 

He started with a groan and a wince, the fingers on his head stilling as she cottoned onto his 'distress'. "Fitz?" She asked urgently gently turning his head to her, "What's wrong?"

Using what Hunter had dubbed his puppy dog eyes with a bit of tearing for good measure he met her distant gaze. "I'm sorry Jem, its my head...missed my meds and at least two meals by now. I didn't eat dinner last night and pretty sure missed breakfast."

"Oh Fitz," she chastised "you know how important it is to take your medication and maintain a proper diet". Fitz had to resist the smile, her reaction exactly as he predicted and so was Bakshi's as he looked up with narrowed eyes. 

Fitz nodded "I do but its kind of hard to take them when I don't have them," he said "They are in my bunk and I don't dare eat anything they bring me. Could you please get them for me...and something to eat I only trust you." 

"Of course Fitz," she said gently helping him sit up and going to remove the bindings on his ankles. Bakshi finally springing into action.

"Just what do you think you are doing Miss Simmons?" He demanded rising from behind the desk, a few of the men that had been guarding the door moving into the room with guns raised at her. 

Jemma didn't so much as blink at the weapons, rubbing Fitz's ankles as the ropes fell away. This time a genuine moan of relief passed his slips, they had grown tight in his struggles to get them off. "You heard him, he needs his medication and a proper meal. I'm taking him to get it." The guns inched higher as she rose, Fitz freezing on the couch. 

Bakshi came around the desk to face off with her, "I can't allow you to take him out into the open like that Miss Simmons," he said then flashing a toothy smile at Fitz as if he'd figured out the engineers plan. "After all what if you were ambushed and your friends took him from you, spirited him away to another base altogether. Jemma's hand came back to his shoulder and Fitz was surprised with how hard she held onto him. Bakshi continued eyes locking with Fitz sending him a silent message, thinking he had won this round. "And they would do that Miss Simmons, hide him away and neglect him again. Wouldn't take care of him as well as you can...."

Fitz hadn't expected that and he felt his heart breaking again at what she had been hiding from him and what Hydra was using against her. "Leave him here with me, I will keep him safe, my men will escort you to gather whatever you need for him, protect you from Shield. While your at it you can stop by your lab and see what is taking them so long to acquire the tools we need." 

Jemma's grip tightened even more and as much as Fitz hated manipulating her he needed her to leave him here. So he whimpered again and leaned into her arm, even pretending to sway dangerously. She moved quickly, turning and helping him lay back down on the couch, getting a few more sips of water into him and covering him with the old blanket that was draped over the back. Carressing his face she leaned close, "I'll be back soon," she assured before pulling away. Only stopping to tap a few commands into the tablet controlling the Dwarves, the tiny devices taking up sentry positions around the room. Casting him one last look before disappearing into the halls, snapping at a handful of the goons to follow her, leaving Fitz alone with Bakshi. 

"Nice try Mister Fitz," He purred "trying to get out into the open more where your friends could rescue you. Or were you hoping being able to talk to her without my interference would break the hold? Either way your efforts have failed and your meager defenses on the box will all be for naught." 

Fitz settled for glaring back defiantly, hiding his own look of delight. If he only knew what he had planned 

********

Hunter reached up to the air vent and grabbing the large tool Bobbi and drug from the lab before passing it off to Mack in order to help her out and into the sub basement storage room that they had taken as their base of operations. It wasn't on the blue prints and only a handful of agents even knew about it. The team banking that Jemma wouldn't see it as strategic enough to even tell Hydra about. The soldiers completely missing the hidden panel that lead down there on their various patrols. 

Only himself, Mack, May and Bobbi remained. Coulson on the run in an attempt to reach Skye in time and all other non essential agents evacuated to various safe houses until they got the all clear. "What the bloody hell is that for?" he asked helping her dust off, she must have traversed the entire base to be in that state. 

"We don't," she said taking the bottle of water Mack offered gratefully, "but Bakshi needs it to get something called the Tool Box from Coulson's desk since Coulson isn't an option right now." 

May nodded approvingly, there were plenty of other items that could eventually beak through the security around the Tool Box but they would take substantially longer. "Fitz? Simmons?" she asked next. 

Bobbi sighed and sank down onto a crate. "Are in the office with Bakshi, both seemed unharmed...aside from the brainwashing on Simmons."

Mack growled again his agitation and frustration still threatening to boil over. "How did the brainwashing happen in the first place?" he snapped "You were supposed to be keeping her safe and now Hydra has her and Fitz." 

Bobbi let the accusation roll off her back. Mack wasn't lashing out at her, more the situation. She knew he'd grown close and very protective of Fitz over the last few months. "I couldn't watch her 24/7 that would have drawn suspicion to both of us," Bobbi said calmly. 

"The how doesn't matter now," May said sternly getting everyone's attention. "What matters now is we get them both out of there and take back our base." 

Hunter leaned back on his own crate, raising his hand sheepishly earning an eye roll from his ex wife. "Why don't we just drop one of Fitz's little concussion things in there, knock the lot of them out, get them out, May and Bob beat the snot out of the thugs, and we're having beers in the lounge by dinner." 

May had already considered that plan and in his defense Hunter didn't know the variable fortress that Coulson's office actually was. "It won't work," She said "There are at least two dozen well armed men in the halls outside off the office and the shielding around the office would contain the blast. Aside from that there are no vents directly outside of the office leaving us with a full on assault....and we will loose. Not to mention they could kill Fitz or Simmons in retaliation."

"So your saying we need them out of the office," Mack said looking at the vents. Not that he could fit into them himself "Or at least know when they leave it." 

Hunter felt all eyes turning to him and he let out a heavy sigh stripping off his jacket, he was no strategist, his preferred method of shoot first and ask questions later if anyone was alive. Meaning he would be a better mole than anything else right now. And he wasn't opposed to seeing Fitz with his own eyes. "Fitz owes me a beer for this," he said as he crawled into the vents Bobbi had just come out of. 

"The big spiders were around the kitchen," Bobbi called.

"Make that a pint," Hunter muttered disappearing around the bend. 

Bobbi watched him go, silently biding him to be careful before looking back at May. "Anything else?" she asked respecting Bobbi's observation skills. 

"Actually there may be," she said. "You said that Fitz was Simmons reward for compliance?" May nodding in affirmation. "Well she is taking that very seriously, I've seen mother bears less protective of their cubs. Bakshi was very careful in what he allowed Fitz to say, using the threat of us getting Fitz back or taking him away as a means to keep her in line."

"She sees us as a threat to Turbo?" Mack questioned.

May took a moment of pause that Jemma not trusting them to take care of Fitz and even more as what Bobbi has said to sunk in. "We don't have to get them both out of there we just have to have control of Fitz. She'll come for him, no matter what Bakshi orders. Bakshi is her trigger, without him we can see if we can break the programming. And if they aren't hostages we can use more extreme measures in subduing Hydra." 

To Be Continued.....


	4. Chapter 4

As far as plans went, this wasn't the best one Fitz had ever come up with, and that was saying a lot considering he had once blown a hole in a plane thousands of feet in the air. And like that plan, this one potentially wasn't going to end well for him at the very least. But if it stood any chance of breaking the control on Jemma it was worth the risk. 

Across the room Bakshi looked bored and was currently trying to entertain himself by going through Coulson's record collection. Carelessly tossing the vinyls that didn't catch his interest to the floor. Fitz bode his time, mentally counting down how long Jemma had been gone, knowing how long it would take her to get to his quarters, the kitchen and then head for the lab. 

"Your not going to get away with all of this," Fitz said stubbornly deciding it was time to start getting under the man's skin as he waited for the opportune moment to strike. 

Bakshi didn't bother turning back, rather tossing yet another record away. "Is that so Agent Fitz? Do tell me will your friends dare storm this office while I have you and Miss Simmons as my hostages. Would they risk your life in a ill fated attack."

"The Calvary is with them, it won't be ill fated," Fitz replied calmly. The Hydra lackey scoffing. Thanks to Simmons he knew he was fortified well enough and there way no way even the legendary agent could get past all of his defenses before he would make her pay with the engineers blood on her hands. 

Feeling the time was right, and that Jemma would be just down stairs in the lab looking for the missing plasma cutters, Fitz sat up and Bakshi leveled him with a glare. The engineer merely offering a wicked smile in return. 

"Jemma!" Fitz suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs, causing the men in the hallway outside to jump and raise their guns at nothing. 

"What are you doing?" Bakshi hissed looking at him in shock.

"No!" Fitz screamed again his voice breaking as if in pain. "Please stay away from me! Jemma help!" 

Bakshi realized in an instant what he was up too. "Shut up!" he ordered advancing but motioning his men to stay back. They couldn't do too much damage to her prize. 

Fitz shook his head and glared back defiantly. "Don't hurt me please! Jemma!" 

Now Bakshi advanced, his temper getting the better of him as he slapped Fitz harshly across the face and muffling his cries with his hand, elbow across his throat to limit his motion. "Gag!" He ordered to men behind him. One scurrying forward pulling a length of rope from his vest. 

Fitz fought against the grip, even as he struggled for breath and the goon advanced Bakshi waiting until he was ready with the rope before moving his hand away. Fitz was ready too "JEM-" he started before his cries were muffled again. And though silence he wore a triumphant look on his face. 

Bakshi grabbed him by the back of his neck and hauled him forward. "Very clever Mister Fitz, but as you can see she did not-"

"FITZ!" Jemma howled as she shoved past the guards in the door. Catching Bakshi with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar, backing away from the engineer holding his hands up to show he meant no harm. The next few moments crucial as the boys efforts were having some effect. Placing himself in harms way to get her programming to break. Bakshi knowing there was only so many times he could re trigger it before they would have to start all over once more. 

"Miss Simmons," he started as paused in the center of the office, catching site of the rapidly forming bruise on the boys cheek and doubling over with a groan holding her head. 

Fitz inched forward trying to make as much noise as he could despite the gag, convey his distress, get his Jemma back. And it looked like it was working...when in one terrible moment it all slipped from Fitz's grasp. 

The vent above Coulson's desk was kicked out and crashed to the floor, Hunter following seconds later. The mercenary dropped and moved swiftly, snatching Bakshi and holding him in front of himself as a Shield against the advancing Hydra agents. "You will not lay another bloody hand on him" Hunter hissed with a surprising amount of venom in his voice. He'd crawled as fast as he could through the vents upon hearing Fitz's cries for help, throwing caution and his orders to the wind and jumping into the fray to save him. "No, no," Hunter chided pressing the gun into Bakshi's temple as the thugs in the hall moved in. "I'm guessing you all have very specific orders when if comes to this slime ball here...all of which involve keeping him alive at all costs." No one answered but the agents froze and lowered their weapons slightly. 

Hunter risked a glance back and saw that Fitz was shaking his head frantically, trying to get the rope from his mouth, and even more desperately trying to convey something to him. And it was something along the lines that Hunter had severely mucked up. "Come on Fitz, lets get out of here," He said the phrase oddly eliciting a rumbling laugh from his captive. Hunter was about to ask what was so funny when Bakshi spoke. 

"See Miss Simmons, Shield is here to take him away from you just as I said they would," he purred. Hunter realizing with a start he'd lost sight of Jemma in the chaos, a sharp crack to the back of his head answering his question as to where she had gone. He fell to the ground in a heap, Jemma standing behind him with her chest heaving and the Dwarves case in her hands. 

"You will not take him from me," she hissed. 

Hunter rolled holding his head as Jemma towered over him case raised again and poised to strike, Fitz crying to her from behind the gag, trying to get her attention again. "Jemma, Love, I assure you the last thing I would ever do is take him from you. Can't you see I was trying to help him, bring him to you so you could treat him properly since Hail Hydra there was content to let him suffer." Hunter said quickly with raised hands. 

Bakshi could see his hold slipping, and if he lost her now he lost his means for getting the tool box and the rest of their objective here. "Don't listen to him Miss Simmons, remember how they neglected him while you were away. No one was helping him to get better, rather they let him break and lied to you about it. Our agent found him alone on the plane...why anyone could have just come in and snatched him away and they would have never known. They don't care about him, they don't care about you..." 

"Stop it!" Jemma screamed holding her hands to her ears to block them out. 

Bakshi wasn't ready to stop, but he could distantly hear the sounds of a scuffle in the hallway, "Shield is coming!" someone shouted. 

Hunter's brash actions must have spurred the others into action. Knowing there wasn't much time Fitz threw himself to the floor and struggle to get to Jemma's side. 

He didn't need too, Jemma seeing him fall and ran to his side, the case and Hunter momentarily dropped and forgotten. Tears streamed down her face as she muttered to herself. She pulled him into her lap and the rope from his mouth his eyes locking with hers. 

"Come back to me," He breathed. 

To Be Continued....

So sorry for such a long update, and thank to to undercovermarvelgeek for giving me the push I needed to get this up!


End file.
